


it’s a date

by orphan_account



Series: ellinn’s drabbles [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU, ellinn’s discord requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: another classic au from ya boi (discooord requests)
Relationships: Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Series: ellinn’s drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794736
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	it’s a date

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is my favourite thing I’ve ever written

Daithi was a lot of things. A person? Yes. An idiot? A hundred percent. A coward? Occasionally. A college student in more debt than could possibly be normal? Yep. Which is why he found himself working mornings in a quaint little coffee shop not two blocks from campus. 

“For the love o’ Jaysus, just let us loan ya some money.” Brian sighed, wiping down a table near enough to the counter for he and Daithi to have a little chat.

“I already told ye, I’d much rather do it myself.” Daithi may be a coward, but he was a stubborn coward.

“Dude, just accept our love.” Scotty said, leaning on the counter beside him, staring at his phone. “You look like an asshole if you don’t.”

“Maybe I wanna be an asshole.” Daithi huffed crossly.

“Mom! When I grow up, I wanna be a huge asshole!” Brian mocked in a high-pitched voice, balancing on one foot and clasping his hands together for full effect. Scotty laughed and Daithi just looked sour.

“At least you lived out yer hopes and dreams then.” Daithi grumbled, turning away to warm the coffee machines up.

After Brian flipped the ‘Closed’ sign, it wasn’t long before a few regulars bustled into the café, grabbing a coffee before work or early morning classes. The good thing about all Daithi’s classes and lectures being in the afternoon or evening, was that he didn’t have to wake up early for school. The bad thing was, he had to wake up at 5:30 for work, so he could get there by 5:55 and open by 6:00.

Daithi had learned off most of the regulars’ names and usual orders by now: A caramel mocha for Anthony, who would always present him with his favourite joke of the day, usually something dirty, but always in good fun. He handed a very sweet latte over to Jonathan, who always seemed to be in more of a rush than necessary, and always smiled graciously. There was Marcel - Scotty’s boyfriend, who really only came by to say hi to Scotty. And of course, his personal favourite; Tyler.

He hadn’t quite worked Tyler out yet. Most days he came in with his mouth in a bitter line, and his eyes narrowed by sleep. Lines exaggerated the surprisingly soft features of his face, making him look a lot more worn-out. Other days he came in with a smirk and a confident air around him. His eyes wider and brighter, and his features beautiful. 

Admiring him from afar was easy. It was a simple and addicting pastime to glance over at Tyler every few seconds and take in the strange way in which he was attractive. There was a certain air about him, that reminded Daithi of everything he admired about the world. Beautiful beaches on the Irish coast, the smell of pastry fresh out of the oven, or the feeling of always having someone to think about and love endlessly.

Daithi had spoken to Tyler maybe once or twice, usually letting Scotty or Brian (or John, if he ever showed up to manage his own damn coffee shop) handle it. He was quite sure that trying to hold a long conversation with this man might cause him to spontaneously implode, which according to Brian, would be an awful mess to clean up. 

Tyler usually came in around 7:35. Daithi assumed he had class at 8:00, as he left around 7:45, with a fifteen minute walk to the college. So that day at 7:34, Tyler walked in and Daithi quickly flung himself under the counter. Everyone else had already been served and was either seated or leaving, with Brian, Scotty and himself completely free.

“Brian!” Daithi whispered-yelled over to the other. He pointed up to where Tyler was approaching the counter. Brian’s face twisted into a Cheshire smile.

“Y’know, I think now might be a good time for my legally-required fifteen minute break.” Brian hummed evilly.

“Don’t you focking dare.” Daithi mouthed. Brian simply threw his apron on a chair in the back room and strutted out the back door. Daithi glanced over to Scotty, his last hope. “Scotty, please!”

“Can’t, sorry. This is really important.” Scotty mumbled, swiping on his phone. A loud ‘Sweet!’ was heard from the speaker. Apparently Candy Crush was more important than Daithi dying of embarrassment.

Daithi sighed, heaving himself up to serve the customer. Scanning his face, Tyler wasn’t in one of his rare good moods today, in favour of a tired expression and tense shoulders. He blinked a bit before approaching the counter, trying to wake himself up a little before ordering.

“Hey, what can I get ya?” Daithi chirped, trying to sound as chill as possible.

“Cappuccino, two shots and just a bit of milk.” He muttered, rolling back his shoulders. “Please.” He added as an afterthought.

“‘Kay. Cream or no?” Daithi asked, marking the cup with the instructions.

“No, thanks.” Tyler yawned, rubbing his eyes. They unnaturally red at the edges and almost looked like something out of a horror movie. A weirdly attractive horror movie.

“Ye alright? Seem a bit out of it.” Daithi commented, firing up the machines.

“Yeah, I just-“ Tyler hesitated, sighing a bit. “I’ve gotten a lot of shit from my friends - who all have partners, by the way - ‘cause I can’t get one good fuckin’ date. I’m so close to just decking that prick in his stupid Canadian face.”

“Sound like shit friends.” Daithi raised an eyebrow. Inside he wondered how this incredibly handsome and angelic man was single.

“Ah, no. Evan’s great, he’s just dumb sometimes.” Tyler chuckled slightly.

“Yeah I get that.” Daithi threw a dirty look to Scotty, who finger-gunned him without even looking up. “The friend thing and the date thing.” He added. “I feel like no one really gets me anymore.”

“Ugh, I know.” Tyler nodded solemnly. “Everyone’s all taking ‘bout stuff I don’t understand and I feel like sometimes there’s no one whose even a smidge like me. And here I am, pouring my heart out to cute barista, wondering what my life would be like if I got people.”

“Mhm.” Was all the other could muster, pouring the finished coffee into the cup, face as red as the paper straw he shoved into it. Tyler handed him a ten dollar bill, to which he gave change, only to have it given back in the form of a tip.

“At least you kinda know.” Tyler smiled sadly, taking the cup Daithi handed to him with a slight sadness. “See ya ‘round.” And with that, Tyler turned and walked to the door.

“What are you doing, you hopeless half-wit?! Go fuckin’ get him, boi!” Scotty hissed, finally looking up from his phone to shoot an expectant look at Daithi.

A light bulb flickered on in the distant void of Daithi’s brain and in his dramatic moment of revelation, he hopped the counter, and bolted to the door as Tyler walked out of it. 

“Hey, Tyler!” He panted, catching the other’s wrist. 

Tyler turned to him. “Didn’t know you knew my name.” He stated blankly.

“Yeah, well, I do.” Daithi panted, still trying to recover from his moment of adrenaline. “So, um... You said you couldn’t find a good date?”

Tyler nodded. “What are you...?” He trailed off.

“Bet I can bring you on the best date of yer life!” Daithi exclaimed, hand reluctantly letting go the other’s wrist.

“I-“ Tyler blinked a bit, trying to register exactly what was happening. “You better have something good in mind, ‘cause I don’t normally do this sort of thing.” 

“Wait, that worked?” Daithi said, still on his adrenaline rush.

“Yup.” Tyler declared, handing Daithi his phone. “Put your number in there, I’ll text you when I’m not busy.” He said casually.

“O-Okay.” Daithi muttered, quickly typing his number into Tyler’s phone and changing his name to ‘Café Cutie <3’. He handed it back to Tyler, who read it and grinned.

“Heh. Alright ‘Café Cutie’, I better be impressed.” He chuckled smugly, saluting him and walking away.

“Ye fockin’ will be!” Daithi called after him. He practically skipped back into the café, getting an eyebrow wiggle from Scotty and a satisfied smirk from Brian, who had now returned, despite not being gone for more than seven minutes.

“So, how’d it go?” Brian giggled deviously.

Daithi stared him right in the eyes and sighed. “I need an incredible date idea, right the fuck now.”


End file.
